Change
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: When the moon is hit by an asteroid, Ven's family has to make some changes as their little town is hit by ice storms other natural disasters. Ven has to make hard choices to keep his family together and as time drags on, and food is scarce, drastic measures have to be taken to keep his family, not only together, but alive. {Based on "Life As We Knew It" by Susan Beth Pfeffer}
1. April 22, 23

**Monday, April 22**

Ven walks home with his three brothers and little sister.

"So, anyone have homework?" his oldest brother Vanitas asks.

"I do. Man, math is the worst!" his younger brother Sora replies.

Vanitas rolls his eyes, "Maybe you should pay attention more and you wouldn't complain when you get Ds."

Sora groans, "It's too hard!"

"Maybe I could tutor you?" Ven's twin Roxas replies.

Sora's face brightens, "You would?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Roxas chuckles, "Sure thing."

"Do you have homework, Roxas?" Vanitas asks.

"Yeah, just Biology, though." Roxas replies.

"Ven?" Vanitas asks.

Ven shakes his head. Vanitas glances at the youngest of the bunch, "Namine?"

Namine smiles, "Just a little, but it won't take long to finish."

Vanitas nods, "Okay, I don't have homework, so I'll start the chores. Ven, you can help, and then the others can help once their homework is done."

"Okay." Ven replies.

"No problem." Roxas says.

Sora groans and Namine giggles, "Gotcha."

The five get home to find their father, Cloud outside, staring at the sky. Vanitas blinks, "Something wrong?"

"We got notice that an asteroid is supposed to hit the moon tonight at eight. It's probably nothing, though," Cloud replies, "Nothing for you five to worry about. Now go on inside and start your homework or chores."

And that's what the five did. After chores and homework were done, the children scattered to their rooms or to the living room to watch t.v. Sora groans, "All the stations are talking about that stupid asteroid that's supposed to hit the moon tonight. There's nothing on!"

"This is important," Roxas replies, sitting in the recliner, reading a book, "Something could happen that alters things with the moon."

"But it's boring!" Sora continues to whine.

"Just deal with it." Roxas yawns.

A few hours later their parents' Cloud and Tifa are outside staring at the sky with Vanitas, Roxas, Ven, Sora, and Namine. After a few minutes they can see a glint of light flying towards the moon. The asteroid hits the moon head on, causing a blast to be visibly seen and the family gasps, watching as the moon seems to get bigger. It finally stops moving, and it's four times as big as it should have been in the sky. Staring up at the moon, Ventus knew his whole life was about to change, and he was afraid.

**Tuesday, April 23**

Ven and Roxas sit in class, both twins staring out the window at the enlarged moon. Ven mutters, "Damn thing's creeping me out.."

Roxas chuckles faintly, "Tell me about it."

Ven sighs, turning back to the teacher, trying to pay attention to the lesson. Suddenly a loud thunder clap shakes the school. Many of the students shriek at the sound. Ven looks back at the window and gasps, seeing the dark clouds covering the sky and lightning flashes multiple times in within the same few minutes. Then another clap of thunder and lightning strikes down, cracking a tree, knocking it down.

More lightning and thunder follow instantly, one flash of lightning striking the ground right beside the window where Roxas is sitting. The power goes out in the classroom. Students scream and the teacher yells over the ruckus, "Get out to the hall!" The students ran and pushed for the door, all trying to get out at the same time. Once everyone is in the hallway they get in a single file line and sit against the lockers. That's when the twins realize the power's out in the hall too, and all the other classes are doing the same.

"Makes sense." Roxas mutters.

"What's happening?" Ven asks, sitting beside his brother.

"The moon's off balance. It must be messing with the weather." Roxas replies.

Another loud sound and echos of shrieks fill the hallway. The carried sound was so loud Roxas and Ven have to cover their ears. The teachers try to shush the children, but the panic was overwhelming. No one really knew what was happening, and that scares them. Through the crowd, Ven can pick out Vanitas a few yards down the hall.

"Vanitas!" Ven calls, but is hushed by a teacher. Ignoring the teacher, Ven waves his arms around, calling his older brother, trying to get his attention. Vanitas turns his head and nods to Ven, showing him he sees him. Ven motions for Vanitas to come over, and Vanitas shakes his head, pointing to a teacher. Ven sighs, nodding.

"What did you want Vanitas for?" Roxas asks.

Another clap of thunder shakes the school. Ven shivers, the darkness only being illuminated by the lightning flashes.

"What did you want Vanitas for?" Roxas repeats, a little louder, so Ven can hear him.

Ven turns to him, "Huh? Oh, I just wanted to see if he knew anything about what's happening."

"I don't think anyone does." Roxas confesses, "It's something new. And dangerous apparently."

He frowns and Ven does the same, then he asks, "Do you think Mom and Dad will come and get us?"

Roxas shakes his head, "Probably not. We're safe here."

Three claps of thunder sound one after another and the entire building shakes violently. The students scream again and the teachers don't even try to shush them this time. It takes about half an hour for the commotion to fully die down, and another ten for the thunder to stop. Everyone stares at each other as the silence drags on. Finally the teachers take the students back into their classrooms.

* * *

The five get off the bus, and everyone of them are talking about the storm. Once they get in the house, Namine instantly asks Tifa, "Did you hear about the storm?!"

"Yes, it was going on down here too, honey." Tifa sighs.

Vanitas tilts his head slightly, "did something bad happen?"

"No, not really. nothing for you kids to be worried about." Cloud replies.

"Heard that before.." Roxas mutters, rolling his eyes.

Cloud frowns and Tifa replies, "Never mind that. I've heard some news down at the hospital where I work. Everyone seems to think there's going to be a food shortage soon."

"Food shortage?!" Sora gasps, "How?!"

"Calm down, we have it under control. We'll have enough food to last us, we'll just have to ration our food from now on." Cloud replies.

"We can dot hat, right, guys?" Vanitas asks, turning to his siblings, a warning in his eyes.

The four nod uneasily. You don't go against Vanitas when he had that look in his eye, it just wasn't smart.


	2. April 24, 25

**Wednesday, April 24**

Ven and his siblings are waiting for the bus. Sora frowns, "Do you think there will seriously be a food shortage?"

"It's probably just a rumor, Sora. Don't freak out over it." Vanitas replies.

"Okay.." Sora replies.

* * *

After school, the children come home to find their parents unloading boxes upon boxes of canned foods and water bottles. Ven stares at them quizzically, "What's all this?"

"It's just in case there's a shortage. It's a maybe factor. We still have plenty of food in the pantry and cabinets, and these will be put away in the cellar. For emergencies." Tifa replies, taking a box inside.

"Come on, get over here and help unload." Cloud says.

The children do as their told without second thought or complaints. Once all the food is put away Cloud turns to his children, "Does anyone have any homework?"

When no one did, Cloud ushers the children inside. Chores were done as usual, and everyone kept eyeing the pantry.

**Thursday, April 25**

The school seemed quieter to Ven, and yet, he couldn't think of why. He wanted to ask Roxas, but Roxas had his mind elsewhere. He was looking for someone, and Ven could see that. Ventus didn't want to bother his brother, break his train of thought. That's when he realized why the school seemed quieter. Noticing Roxas look for someone led Ven to realize most of the students he usually sees, aren't in school.

"You've noticed, too." Roxas says, still scanning his surroundings.

"That people are missing? Yeah, I have." Ven replies, now thinking to see if he could locate his friends, Terra and Aqua, "Where could all these people have gone?"

"Maybe they left at the first sight of danger. A lot of people do that." Roxas replies.

Ven nods, now keeping all his attention on finding his friends. He had no such luck until lunch time, and that's when Ven start to felt worried, and that his parents were right to stock up.

"What kind of lunch is this?" Terra frowns, sitting across from Ven, "It's a small turkey slab on half a bun!"

"They're cutting down our lunch orders?" Aqua asks, frowning at her food, "They didn't even have salad today. They always have salad."

"I wonder what's going on.." Ven says.

"Beats me." Terra sighs, eating his food.

"I'm going to find out." Ven says, getting up and locating the principal. "Sir, can I talk to you?"

He turns to Ven, "What is it?"

"Why is there so little food now?" Ven asks.

"The food reduction is important, we have to make sure there will be enough." the principal replies.

"Why?" Ven asks.

"Because of the tsunamis happening along the coasts. That, and the earthquakes are making it hard to export things. So the school is rationing what they have to last the rest of the school year." he says.

"Oh," Ven frowns, going back to his table to eat his lunch. _Things really are starting to change.._


	3. April 27, 29

**Saturday, April 27**

"Do you think the school will close?" Sora asks.

"Not sure. I hope it lasts the year, that'd be better." Roxas replies.

"Yeah, if we can just get through the rest of the school year, we should be just fine, education wise." Vanitas says.

"Yeah, you graduate this year, yeah?" Ven asks Vanitas.

Vanitas nods, "that's right. I'd hate to have to repeat just because school closed."

"Would it really matter?" Namine asks, "If it closes? It may never open back up, and then education wouldn't matter at all."

"Says the art obsessed preteen." Vanitas rolls his eyes.

Namine frowns, "I'm not a preteen. I'm fourteen. I've been a teen for two years now, Vanitas."

"Same difference." Vanitas shrugs.

"Not at all." Namine glares at him and he stares back at her in boredom.

"Leave her alone, Vani." Ventus replies.

"Call me that again and you'll lose your teeth." Vanitas growls.

Ven raises his arms in surrender. Vanitas shakes his head and continues staring at the tv. Cloud comes into the house, "Afternoon, kids."

"How was work, Daddy?" Namine asks.

He shrugs, "IT was fine. Everyone's talking about the food shortage. Nothing new."

"Do you think school will close soon?" Sora asks again.

"Don't worry about that, school won't be closing for while. Just try to keep your grades high." Cloud replies.

"Hey, Dad? Where's Mom? I haven't seen her all day." Ven turns to his father.

"She's in town. She's trying to get notices on what's happening around the world so we can be prepared for anything that may happen here." Cloud replies.

"Ah," Ven blinks, trying to understand.

* * *

"Have you noticed it's cooling down?" Vanitas asks Ven, as their walking into town to accompany their mother on her way home.

Ven stares up at the sky, "Yeah.. Shouldn't it be getting hotter?"

"It should," Vanitas sighs, "I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about how much the weather's going to change."

"Why?" Ven looks at his brother.

"If it's not even fully spring yet, and it's starting to cool down instead of getting hot, what's it going to be like once summer hits? Or winter? We could become frozen popsicles or something." Vanitas frowns.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Ven was worried, _What would happen in winter?_

**Monday, April 29**

"I kind of wish school would be canceled." Sora sighs.

"You're very lazy, you know that?" Vanitas replies, "School may be tiresome, but it's better than being stupid and unable to survive in the world."

"That's true." Roxas says.

They get to the school, and even less people are there.

"Guess they've noticed the oncoming freeze as well." Vanitas had taken to calling his suspicion of the winter season as the "oncoming freeze."

"Guess so." Ven mutters, looking again, for his friends Terra and Aqua.

Finding Terra, Ven rushes right over, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey, Ven." Terra smiles, but it falters.

Vent tilts his head, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Terra sighs, dropping the smile altogether, "We're leaving soon. Dad wants to get us to a place that will have plenty of food."

Ven nods slowly, "Oh. Okay. That makes sense. I hope you make it."

"Me too," Terra looks at Ven, "I hope you do too."

Ven looks at him and nods, "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe." Terra replies, "Anyway, we're leaving after school today, so this is our final day as friends."

"No," Ven shakes his head, frowning, "Not our last day of friendship. We'll stay friends, we just won't be around each other for awhile."

Terra nods, "You're right."

The bell rang then and they hurry to class.


	4. April 30, 31

**Tuesday, April 30 **

"It's different, not having Terra here." Ven says, sitting across from Aqua in the cafeteria.

She nods, "I know, but if it's God's will for Terra to leave us, then so be it."

He frowns, "I don't think his moving had anything to do with God."

"Everything has to do with God," she replies evenly, "Even the things to come are His doing. He has a plan, Ven. He always has a plan."

"Well, I don't want to be a part of it." Ven mutters.

"You're not religious, are you?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "Come on, Aqua, you know that."

"You're family?" she asks.

He blinks, "Vanitas' atheist, Roxas believes in a higher power, just not God, Sora's Christian, and so is Namine. Our parents too."

She sighs, "Four out of three isn't bad."

He frowns, "Not bad? What, you think Roxas, Vanitas, and I are bent for Hell or something?"

"Yes," she replies, "But there's still time to save your souls."

Ven was furious with her, "What the hell, Aqua?! I know you're highly religious, but I didn't think you'd fall so far off your horse to tell your _best friend_ he and his brothers are going to Hell!"

She didn't back down, "There's still time to repent. Ask forgiveness and you will be saved."

He stands, "I can't do this." he turns, with his food, and heads for Roxas' table.

"There's still time to repent, Ventus!" Aqua calls after him.

**Wednesday, April 31 **

"So, you finally ditched the 'Disciple?'" Vanitas asks on their way home on the bus.

Ven frowns, "She's just.."

"Crazy?" Roxas asks, "She's been spouting that crap to everyone lately. How we're all sinners, bent on Hell. It's stupid, that's what it is."

"You don't believe in God, Roxas?" Namine asks.

"Not in particular." Roxas sighs, "Wake me when we get home."

He closes his eyes and soon dozes off. The rest of the siblings were silent, except Namine and Sora, who were talking about the people missing from their classrooms. When they got home, their parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Mom? Dad?" Sora calls.

"They went to town." Vanitas replies, reading a note that he found on the table.

"Oh?" Ven leans slightly on Vanitas' shoulder to read the note as well.

"Guys, the lights aren't working." Namine says, flipping switches, running through rooms, "Not a single one!"

"Power's out completely, eh?" Sora yawns, plopping down on the sofa, "Means no tv. Darn."

"Will it come back?" Namine asks.

"Who knows?" Vanitas leaves the kitchen, putting the note in the trash.

"It's not so bad," Ven shrugs, "Really."

"Until it gets cold, and we have no heating system." Vanitas replies dryly.

That made the room silent. Everyone knew he was right. If they completely lost power during the winter, they'd freeze to death.


	5. May 3, 5

**Saturday, May 3**

The power finally came back on, and the family seemed to ease.

"Will it last?" Sora asks.

"I'm sure it will. It was just a freak thing." Tifa says.

"Don't count on it." Vanitas grabs a soda from the fridge and goes into the living room.

"Hey, no drinking in there!" Tifa frowns.

Vanitas rolls his eyes and sits at the table, "Happy now?"

"What'll happen if it goes out again and doesn't come back?" Sora asks.

"I'm not sure, but we won't have to worry about that." Tifa smiles at him and he smiles back, "Thanks, Mom."

She nods, "Sure," and leaves the room. Vanitas stares at Sora, steadily taking sips from his soda.

Sora frowns, "What?"

"Why keep pretending the world is still okay? You know things are going to get bad, so why pretend?" Vanitas asks.

"Leave him alone, Vanitas." Ven leans in the doorway.

Vanitas turns and stares at his younger brother, "Do you still pretend?"

"You know I don't. It's not hard to see. Just leave Sora alone, he can cope any way he wants to. He isn't like you, or me, or even Roxas. Let him cope his way." Ven replies.

Vanitas groans and chugs his soda then tosses the can in the garbage can and leaves, muttering, "Whatever, losers."

Ven sighs, "Don't worry, Sora. Vani's just on edge. he won't admit it, but this scares him. The changes."

Sora nods, smiling slightly, "Thanks, Ven."

Ven smiles back as Sora passes him. Ven sighs again and goes to his room.

**Monday, May 5 **

When the boys got up for school, they notice the power was out again.

"The power's out!" Sora calls from upstairs.

"I know!" Roxas calls back.

Sora comes downstairs, "Are we going to freeze to death?"

"Don't be stupid. It's not even summer, we won't freeze." Vanitas says.

Sora nods, uneasily, "Right. 'Course."

"Everyone ready?" Ven asks, slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"I think so," Vanitas says, counting heads, "Namine?"

Namine nods, "Ready."

"Good, let's go." Vanitas and the others leave for the bus stop.

* * *

"Have you repented, Ventus?" Aqua asks at lunch.

Ven frowns, "Aqua.. Please, not today.."

"Everyday is God's day. He'll give and take away." she replies.

He turns fully towards her, "Sometimes I think my brother's right."

"That I'm crazy?" she was testing him.

"Sometimes. And if Terra was here, he'd tell you the same thing." Ven states.

Aqua's eyes widen briefly, then she looks angry, "How dare you! Terra loved me!"

She looks like she's going to cry, and then she turns and storms out of the cafeteria. Ven sighs, groaning softly, "What did I just do?"


	6. May 6, 7

**Tuesday, May 6**

"What do I do, Rox? She won't talk to me." Ven sighs.

"What did you do?" Roxas asks, glancing at Ven.

"She was ranting on and on about how I need to repent, and I told her that sometimes I think she's crazy." Ven confesses.

"That it?" Roxas replies.

"I told her Terra would agree with me." Ven whispers.

"Didn't she have an obsession with Terra?" Roxas raises an eyebrow.

"No!" Ven frowns, "They both were in love for awhile."

"So, what happened?" Roxas watches Ven carefully.

"I think he cheated on her. I'm not sure. Neither would tell me when I asked." Ven explains.

Roxas narrows his eyes slightly, "Maybe you shouldn't have said that about Terra."

"Maybe you're right." Ven sighs.

Roxas shrugs, "I usually am."

"Do I just go apologize to her?" Ven looks at his brother.

Again, Roxas shrugs, "That'd be best, I guess."

Ven nods, "I'll apologize tomorrow morning."

"Good boy." Roxas walks into the house and Ven follows.

"Afternoon." Namine smiles at her brothers as they come inside.

Roxas smiles and sits on the couch between Sora and Vanitas. Ven sits in a recliner and Namine sits on the couch next to Sora.

"Why are you guys late?" Vanitas asks.

"We missed the bus because a teacher wanted to talk to Ven, and I was waiting for him." Roxas replies.

"'Kay," Vanitas yawns, "I'm going to go take a nap."

He gets up and goes upstairs. About two hours later, while watching tv, the power goes out again.

**Wednesday, May 7**

"Aqua, can we talk?" Ven confronts Aqua after school.

"I'll miss my bus," she frowns, "What do you want, Ven?"

"I'm sorry," Ven sighs, "About what I said, I really don't think you're crazy, I just got fed up with you always telling me I'm going to Hell.."

She stares at him, "Ven.. Perhaps I've gone a little too far." She sighs, closing her eyes, "Lord, forgive me." She opens her eyes then and smiles lightly at Ven, "I'm sorry, too. Are friends again now?"

Ven nods, smiling, "Always."

"Well, I missed my bus. I'll walk you home." Aqua smiles.

Ven chuckles lightly, "Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it." she shifts her backpack and walks along beside Ven.

The two walk in silence for awhile, then Aqua finally asks, "Do you really think Terra thought I was crazy?"

Ven sighs, "No, not really. I was just mad." Then he remembers, "Hey, why did you two break up anyway? Did he cheat on you?"

She looks away, "Not.. Exactly.."

Ven tilts his head, "Then what?"

She whimpers softly, "Not now, Ven."

She turns from his street and goes down her own. He sighs, watching her go, and he keeps walking.


	7. May 9, 10

**Friday, May 9**

Ven frowns, coming inside to find the power still out, "That's four days now. When's it coming back?"

"Will it come back?" Sora asks.

"Of course it will." Ven frowns, going to the kitchen, where he finds Vanitas sipping a soda from the table.

Ven sits across from him and pulls his binder from his backpack.

"Homework." Vanitas states.

Ven nods, "Lot's. I have three essays, all due on Tuesday."

"That's stupid. My teachers don't give homework anymore, they haven't even gave us an assignment the past two weeks. In fact, some of my teachers are gone." Vanitas replies.

Ven frowns, "That's strange."

"Not really, lots of people are just up and leaving town." Roxas comes into the kitchen, "Not just the teachers or students, most families are just leaving. Trying to find a good place to live. If any exists anymore."

"How do you know?" Ven asks, pulling his laptop from his backpack and starts typing.

"Axel told me. He and his family are leaving tomorrow." Roxas replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ven sighs.

Roxas shrugs, grabbing a soda from the fridge, "Not that big of a deal. Terra's family left, lots of people are. Not that big a deal."

"Right.." Ven sighs, typing away.

"How much do you have left?" Vanitas asks.

"I finished one essay last night, I'm half through with the second." Ven replies, typing furiously.

"Good luck." Roxas leaves the kitchen.

"Why finish them now if their not due 'till Tuesday?" Vanitas asks.

"I Have to finish them while my laptop has life in it." Ven replies.

Vanitas nods, tossing his can in the garbage, "Good luck."

He leaves and Ven groans, muttering while typing faster, "We're all going to need good luck."

**Saturday, May 10 **

A knock on the door disturbs Ven's reading and he gets up and answers the door. He frowns slightly, "Aqua?"

"Ven, can we talk? Alone?" Aqua asks.

Ven shrugs, "Sure, want to go somewhere?"

She nods and Ven calls back in the house, "I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back in about an hour or two!"

He follows Aqua away from the house and after awhile they reach a park. They sit on a bench and Ven looks at Aqua expectantly. She stares at him, then looks away, "I'm sorry, Ven.. This is really hard for me to talk about.."

"Take your time." Ven smiles encouragingly.

She nods and takes in a shaky breath, "Thanks.."

"Sure.." he replies quietly.

"You want to know why Terra and I broke up, right?" she asks.

Ven nods, "That's right. I heard he cheated on you."

"That's not true. But that's what it looked like at the time." she replies.

Ven tilts his head, "What?"

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the short version. Basically I went over to Terra's and I saw him kissing a girl I didn't know. I yelled at him, told him I hope he's happy in Hell and I left. I didn't talk to him for awhile, he kept trying to explain what happened but I refused to listen. Eventually I learned the truth, and I cursed my stupidity. But it was too late for Terra and I. He didn't want me anymore. We stayed friends, neither of us had a problem with that. We're happy apart, I guess. But I still love him." she explains.

Ven nods slowly, "I see.. Wait, what really happened if he didn't kiss that girl?"

"She was the one who kissed him, but I didn't listen to him. I figured he was lying to save himself." she sighs.

"Ah..," Ven sighs, "I'm sorry."

She nods, wiping her eyes, "It's fine. Thank you for worrying."

"don't thank me," Ven yawns lightly, "We're friends. We worry about each other. It's what we do."

He smiles and she smiles back, "Thanks. Again."

He nods, "You're welcome."

She stands, "We should get you home."

He stands and follows her.


	8. May 12, 15

**Monday, May 12 **

"It's weird, noticing how many people are gone, even if I didn't know half of them, it's still weird." Ven says to Aqua at lunch.

She nods, "I know what you mean."

"Are you still going on about God and all that?" he asks, casually looking at her.

She smiles, "Why wouldn't I? I still believe, after all."

He shrugs, "Figured. Just wondering."

She nods, "Alright."

He frown slightly, "Do you think I'm going to Hell, for real?"

She sighs, "Honestly, Ven, I don't know. You don't believe in a God at all. I don't know what waits for you or the others after all this."

"Life." Vanitas sits down beside Ven, "Life waits for us after all this."

"What are you doing over here, Vanitas?" Ven asks, "You never come over.."

"Making chitchat." Vanitas smiles, but something's off.

Ven frowns, "What's going on?"

Vanitas drops the smile and pulls Ven closer by his arm and whispers furiously in his ear, "Something's come up. Mom and Dad are here to pick us up."

Ven frowns some more, "Why the secrecy over that?"

"Just come on," Vanitas pulls Ven up, then he says to Aqua, "Excuse us, miss." and he drags Ven from the cafeteria, where they meet up with Roxas, Namine, and Sora.

Roxas looks confused, as does Namine, and Sora looks scared, and they follow their brothers to the main office. Once inside they find their parents speaking with the principal.

"Are we in trouble?" Ven asks.

"No, of course not, Ventus." the principal replies, "You're just being checked out early."

"Why?" asks Sora.

Tifa smiles at him, and her smile is off, just like Vanitas' was, "We'll explain everything once we're home, sweetie."

"Okay.." Sora didn't notice her smile, but Ven did, "Mom, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

"We'll discuss this at home." Cloud's stare was enough to silence the children.

They leave the school in silence, and then Tifa says, "We have three things we have to tell you."

"What is it?" Roxas asks.

"For one, the stores have stopped supplying food, and we're starting to run low a little bit. We'll have to start rationing, but we still have enough." Tifa replies.

"And when we no longer have enough?" Namine asks quietly, "What then?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Cloud replies.

"It will." Vanitas says dryly.

"The other two things?" Ven asks.

"The second thing; It doesn't look like we'll be having any power again for awhile." Tifa continues, "And the final thing... Boys..."

She bites her bottom lip. The boys all simultaneously lean forward slightly as they walk.

"Mom?" they say almost in union.

"A man came by earlier, he has a bus.. He's taking in boys your ages for a farming camp. There will be food and shelter and plenty of it. They don't have to ration there.. He wants to take in one of you, he only has room for one.." Tifa explains, tears forming in her eyes.

The boys stop, Namine does too, looking at her brothers. Cloud and Tifa turn and wait, waiting for their decision.

"We're leaving it up to you. Which one of you wants to go?" Cloud says.

The boys all look at each other, and the three eldest say together, "Sora."

Sora gasps, "Why me? I don't want to leave!"

"You're the youngest. You'll do better with them." Vanitas says,laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Ven watches Vanitas in wonder. Never has he seen Vanitas be so passionate and caring, not even when they were kids. Ven had a lot to learn from his brother.

"I don't want to leave.." Sora whimpered.

"It's the best choice. If I could, I'd send Ven too." Vanitas says.

Ven looks at him but says nothing, because he understands. They youngest has to survive. That included Ven. Vanitas was thinking of their survival, not his own; Theirs. Slowly, Sora nods, "I... I understand. I get it."

Then he starts to cry, and Vanitas surprises Ven some more, by hugging Sora.

* * *

Sora takes one last look at his family as he gets on the bus. He waves at them once he's seated. They all wave back, and as the bus drives away with their little brother, the children cry, even Vanitas sheds a few silent tears. Tifa as crying too, but Cloud stood firm. He didn't like giving their son away, but he knew it was for the best. He knew, the same as Vanitas did. They made the right choice in sending Sora.

**Thursday, May 15 **

"Ven, are you okay? You haven't said a word all day.." Aqua says, catching up to Ven at the end of the day, before he walks home with his brothers and sister.

The buses had stopped running on Tuesday, everyone's saving every aspect of anything they can keep, such as gas for their cars, which Ven's family had stopped using since the gas stations closed on Wednesday.

Ven looks at Aqua, "Sorry.. I'm just.."

"What happened?" Aqua asks.

"We sent Sora away to a farming camp, because we're afraid we won't all make it. We won't admit it, not a single one of us, but we're all afraid the other is going to die." Ven was crying, "If I could I'd send Namine and Roxas and Vanitas off too."

"Oh, Ventus.." Aqua's eyes were sympathetic.

"I'd do anything for them.." he hugs her, unable to control his sobbing.

She hugs him back, "I know, Ven. I'm sure your family does too."

"We do."

The soft voice reminds them they're not alone. Ven releases Aqua and turns, wiping his eyes, to see Vanitas and Roxas there, accompanied by Namine. She smiles softly and Ven suddenly feels embarrassed, "You heard all that?"

"Yeah," Vanitas sighs, "Come on, let's go home."

They turn and leave and Ven runs after them.


	9. May 16, 17

**Friday, May 16**

"School's been canceled?" Roxas frowns at the sign on the office door.

"Well, then.." Vanitas sighs, "Guess we're going back home."

"Can't we do something else? Maybe go out to eat?" Ven suggests.

"Ventus, there are no fast food places open anymore." Vanitas replies.

Ven frowns. "Oh, right.."

"We can go to the park?" Namine says.

Vanitas nods, "Yeah, I don't see why not. Let's go."

She smiles and they go to the park, finding that other students were there as well.

Ven tilts his head, "Guess we're not alone in not wanting to go right home."

"I'm not surprised." Vanitas shrugs, "There's really nowhere else to go."

Riku runs up to them, "Hey, what's going on with Sora? He hasn't been at school these past couple days."

"Yeah, we kind of sent him off to a farm camp." Roxas replies.

Riku sighs, "Ah, okay. Yeah, I sent my little brother there too. We both would have went but I need to stay with Mom."

Ven blinks, "So.. The last open seat was available because you didn't go?"

Riku nods, "Well, I'll see you guys around, I guess."

He runs off and Ven blinks again, "Wow.."

"I'm not surprised, I mean, look at how quickly we agreed to send Sora off for his own benefit." Vanitas replies.

Ven nods, "I get it."

"Oh, look, Ven, here's Aqua." Namine points out the blue haired girl.

Ven runs over to her and sits beside her on the bench, he smiles, "Hey, Aqua."

She looks up from her book and smiles, "Oh, hi, Ven."

"School's been canceled. What do you think of that?" Ven asks.

"Well, things are about to turn for the worst. Just take in the weather, something's off. Don't you feel it?" she replies.

Ven frowns, "No."

"I can. I'm worried. I'm praying God gives me a sign." Aqua states.

Ven sighs, "I hope it doesn't get too bad."

She nods, then he his frown deepens, "Aqua?"

She glances at him, "Yes?"

"I've noticed you haven't been eating at lunch. Why not?" Ven asks.

Aqua stares at him for a minute before answering, "I've been giving my food to your sister."

Ven tilts his head, "Why?"

"You don't know?" she looks shocked.

"Don't know what?" Ven asks confusedly.

"Your sister's anorexic." Aqua says.

Ven gasps, "I... I didn't know..."

"Maybe she didn't want you to," Aqua says, standing, "I'll see you around, Ventus. I'll pray for you and your family."

He nods dully and she walks away. Ven shakes his head and follows his siblings out of the park. On the way home, Ven blurts out, "Namine, why didn't you tell us you're anorexic?"

Namine gasps, "How did you...?"

"Drop it, Ven. We'll discuss it later." Vanitas snaps.

Ven gasps softly, "Something...?"

He stops, knowing better than to talk to Vanitas when he looks that angry. Ven frowns, _What's going on with Vanitas? _

**Saturday, May 17 **

"Kids, dinner!" Tifa calls from the kitchen.

Vanitas and Roxas file into the kitchen from the living room and Namine and Ventus come downstairs. They sit at the table with their father as Tifa passes plates around. Roxas stares at his plate and frowns, "Small portions."

"We have to ration all the food we have. We have to make it last for as long as possible." Tifa replies.

Roxas frowns but eats his food quietly. Vanitas stares at his food but doesn't eat it. Cloud glances at him, "Something the matter, son?"

"Nope." Vanitas yawns and starts eating slowly.

Ven glances at his brother and looks away just as quickly when Vanitas meets his stare. Namine eats quietly and Ven glances at her this time. She looks up and smiles at him. he smiles back slightly and looks back at his food. After a few minutes he pours his food onto Namine's plate without notice. She smiles softly at him and he smiles back again. After another couple of minutes Ven leaves the table and heads back to his room. After an hour or so Vanitas knocks on Ven's door.

"Come in." Ven replies.

Vanitas opens the door and closes it behind him. He then leans against it, his eyes never leaving Ven's. Ven meets his gaze and smiles softly, "Something on your mind?"

"I know you gave Namine your food." Vanitas says.

"Do you?" Ven asks.

"Yeah, I do." Vanitas replies.

"Are you mad at me?" Ven asks.

Vanitas sighs, "Not exactly.."

Ven looks at him and he sighs, "Did you eat at all?"

"Yup," Ven yawns, "Can I go to sleep now?"

Vanitas frowns but nods, then he leaves. Ven turns off the light and settles into the bed. _I know I never ask You for anything.. But, please... Make things better.._, He prays.


	10. May 26, 27

**Monday, May 26**

"It feels so weird, not being in school." Ven sighs, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas yawns, "Is Vanitas up yet?"

"Don't think so," Ven frowns, "He sure has been sleeping in a lot. More than normal."

"I've noticed that too." Roxas replies.

Namine stands up, "Should I wake him?"

"I want to say 'yes,' but I think 'no' is a much better answer." Roxas snickers.

Ven chuckles, "I think you're right."

Namine giggles softly, "Mom or Dad will wake him sooner or later if we don't."

"Yup." Roxas leans back on the couch, staring out the window.

Ven sighs, "I wish the power would come back. It's been out for about a month now."

"I know, I agree." Roxas replies.

Namine sits back on the couch beside Roxas, "Yeah, we kind of need that to do stuff like the laundry and for cooking."

"Not for cooking. We have a stupid old fashioned wood stove. We can still cook with that, as long as we have wood." Ven says, then adds, "And there's plenty of trees around here if we get low. Where are we keeping the wood anyway?"

"I think Dad keeps it in the garage." Namine replies.

"Ah, okay." Ven sighs and looks around, "Where are Mom and Dad anyway?"

"They went into town again." Vanitas replies from the stairs as he descends.

"Oh, you're up." Roxas says, still staring out the window.

"Yeah.." Vanitas replies, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why'd they go into town?" Ven asks.

"Don't ask me." Vanitas shrugs, going into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast, I'm starving."

"Two slices of bread with jam. Mom's conserving." Namine replies.

Vanitas frowns and eats his breakfast, "Good enough, I guess."

He finishes eating and goes back towards the stairs.

Ven frowns, "Vanitas, are you okay?"

"Fine, just tired." Vanitas snaps.

"Are you sure? You've been sleeping an awful lot lately.." Namine says.

Vanitas narrows his eyes at her, "Fine. Just fine," and goes back upstairs. She looks towards Ven and Roxas, "Something is up with him."

"Yeah," Roxas frowns, "We've noticed."

**Tuesday, May 27**

"Vanitas hasn't come down all day, I'm worried.." Namine whispers to Ven and Roxas as their Mom makes dinner and Their Dad sits reading nearby.

"Yeah, me too." Ven frowns, whispering also.

"So, what do you suppose we do, Nams?" Roxas whispers.

She frowns, "Not sure. He won't talk if we just go up and ask."

"So, you think we should find out without letting him know we're trying?" Roxas asks.

She nods, "It's the most logical."

"Kids, dinner!" Tifa calls.

Cloud stands, putting his book down, "Ventus, can you go get your brother?"

Ven nods and heads for the stairs as his family goes to the kitchen. He gets to Vanitas' door and knocks softly, "Vanitas? You there?"

"Go away!" Vanitas' muffled voice replies, then something hits the door.

Ven frowns, taking a step back, then he steps forward again and tries the door, but it's locked.

He sighs, "Vanitas, let me in."

"Go away!" Vanitas repeats.

Ven puts an ear to the door and his frown deepens at what he hears; _Is he crying?_, Ven thought.

He tries the door knob again, but it won't give. he sighs and leans against it, his back on the door. He crosses his arms over his chest, "Vanitas.. You can't give out on us like this, we still need you, Roxas, Namine, and I.."

Nothing is heard from the inside of the room, Ven sighs again, "Mom wants us down for dinner."

"Tell her I said no." Vanitas replies bitterly.

Ven's frown deepens, "Vanitas, I can't do that. You know that, don't you? Come on down, whatever's bothering you, we'll figure it out together."

"No, you can't. You don't understand what's going on with me, and I'm not in the mood for a family sharing session." Vanitas growls through the door.

Ven turns to the door, leaning on his side, he speaks softly, "Vanitas, don't shut me out. You've never done this. What's happening now, we can get through it, I know we can."

The door unlocks and Ven pushes off it as it opens. Vanitas stands in his doorway, frowning, eyes somewhat red, "No, we can't. Don't you understand yet? I can see through the veil, can you, Ven? No, you're as blind as the rest. This new world is going to destroy us. I thought I could keep us together, but I can't. I'm just as lost as the rest of you. I just know where I stand."

Ven didn't know what to say at first, but he had to say something, "What's going through your mind to make you think like this, Vanitas? This isn't you."

"Maybe not, maybe it always was. I don't remember anymore." Vanitas sighs, retreating to his room, "Tell them I didn't open the door. tell them it's locked and you think I'm asleep.

Ven stares at him, dumbfounded, "I... I..."

Vanitas turns his glare on Ven, "Do as I say."

He then shut the door again, the faint click of the lock sending Ven back down the stairs, sighing. Cloud looks at him as he comes into the kitchen, "Well?"

He shrugs, "The door was locked. I think he's asleep."

He hated lying to his family, but what else could he do? He sits and eats his food slowly, thinking. Something has to be done to help Vanitas, but what? He slips his food to Namine then retreats to his room, muttering a "good night" to his parents and siblings. He hides away in his room, and laying on his bed, he can't stop thinking about what Vanitas had said.

_"No, we can't. Don't you understand yet? I can see through the veil, can you, Ven? No, you're as blind as the rest. This new world is going to destroy us. I thought I could keep us together, but I can't. I'm just as lost as the rest of you. I just know where I stand." _

Ven frowns, turning on his side, staring out the window at the moon, "No. I won't believe that. I don't care what it takes, I'll keep this family together. No matter what."


	11. June 1, 3

**Sunday, June 1**

Ven stood outside, staring up at the moon, too visible for it to be noontime. Always too big. He frowns, he hated staring at it but it's always there, reminding him of the life he's not allowed to keep living. He continues to frown at it for minutes more before a hand on his shoulder brings him back to earth, "Ven?"

the soft voice of his sister turns his head. For her fragile heart, he tries a smile, "What's up, Nami?"

She frowns, seeing through his smile? "Ven, something's wrong with Vanitas."

"What do you mean?" Ven tilts his head.

"He hasn't left his room all week. Every time I go up there his door is locked. I think he's sleeping a lot too. Something's wrong with him." she replies.

Ven frowns, "That's... Almost unlike him. He always locked his door."

"Yeah, but this is different," she was frustrated, Ven could see it in her eyes, "He's never stayed isolated for so long, not since.."

She shakes her head, as if dismissing a memory. Ven nods, understanding her, "So, what do you think I'll be able to do about it?"

She stares at him, willing him to understand how easy to find the answer is. He stares back, not understanding. Her frown deepens, "Come on, Ven, you have to know. You're his favorite."

Ven almost laughed, but the look she shot him stopped it as soon as it had come, "Ven, don't you know that?"

"I'm not his favorite. Sora was his favorite. Now Sora's gone." Ven replies.

"That was your choice, too." she crosses her arms, "You can't distance yourself from us, too, Ven. Bring Vanitas back."

Ven sighs, "I don't think so, Nams. Vanitas isn't coming back. Whatever he's doing, he won't quit it, you know that too, don't you? Once his mind is set, he's too stubborn to change it."

Namine stands firm, "You're like that too. You two are so alike."

"Everyone has their breaking point, Nam. Just face it. Vanitas will return to us once he's ready. He has to battle his demons alone. Isn't that how he worded it?" Ven sighs, walking back in the house, "Just try to bear with us for now."

She glares at the back of his head as she follows him in, "I do."

**Tuesday, June 3**

"Welcome back from the dead." Roxas grins as Vanitas comes down the stairs.

Vanitas frowns at Roxas, but doesn't retort. Instead, he walks past him and goes into the kitchen, raiding the fridge.

"Sodas are all gone, Vani." Namine yawns, reading one of Roxas' books, "Ran out yesterday. I tried to save one for you, but Mom drank it."

Vanitas frowns, "I see. thanks for trying, I guess."

She nods, flipping her page.

He squints down at her. She looks up at him and smiles, "Pretty brown eyes, Vani."

He swears softly, "I knew I forgot something."

She giggles, "You're blind, how do you forget to put in your contacts?"

"Don't laugh at me." he was snickering, which caused a full laugh to erupt from Namine.

From the couch by Roxas, Ven smiled. At least for now, everything was normal again. The only thing missing, was Sora's complaining about nothing being on to watch. That thought brought an ache to Ven's chest, and he excused himself to his room. He stayed there, muttering to himself.

_We made the right choice, we made the right choice, we made the right choice, we made the right choice... Didn't we?_


	12. June 5, 8

**Thursday, June 5 **

"Vanitas?" Ven knocks on his brother's door, "Mom asked me to bring you your dinner again."

No answer returns to him and he frowns, "Come on, Vanitas, you can't keep yourself held up here for the rest of your life."

"I can try." Vanitas mutters.

Ven frowns, "Come on, open the door."

"No." Vanitas replies stubbornly.

"Don't you want to eat?" Ven asks in annoyance.

"You eat it." Vanitas says.

"I already ate my dinner." Ven sighs, almost in agitation.

"Liar!" Vanitas shouts.

A thump makes Ven wince, but he knocks again, "Vanitas, open the door, now!"

The door opens and Vanitas glares at his little brother, "What?"

Ven winces again, "Vanitas.. What are you so afraid of? Everyone's worried about you. You can't just shut us out. We have to get through this together."

"And if I said I didn't want to?" Vanitas raises an eyebrow.

Ven frowns slightly, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I made a mistake." he says.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Vanitas, it's okay." Ven replies.

"No, it ins't!" Vanitas growls.

"What do you mean?" Ven asks.

"I made a horrible mistake in sending Sora away!" Vanitas replies, "I should have sent you!"

Ven growls, "Why me? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Vanitas sighs in frustration.

"Then why would you want to send me away?!" Ven asks in frustration, almost yelling.

"Because you're too sheltered!" Vanitas pushes Ven, knocking him down.

Ven growls up at Vanitas, "Fine, I see how you are."

He gets up and stomps down the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "Have fun eating your dinner off the floor!"

Vanitas huffs and goes back into his room, locking the door.

**Saturday, June 8 **

Roxas stares at the empty bed across from his own. He blinks slowly, if he tries hard enough, he can almost see Sora lying there, humming alon to some song on his IPod, or snoring softly in sleep. He smiles, "If only it was that easy to be here."

He sits up, glancing at Ventus' bed. He tilts his head slightly, eyes narrowing, "He's not asleep."

He sighs and gets out of bed, leaving the room and he stops in front of Vanitas' door out of instinct. He frowns and leans against the door, listening intently. He doesn't hear anything, not until he listens more intently inside the room. Then he can hear faint breathing. He leans away from the door, relieved that someone in his family is sleeping. He continues down the hall, then goes downstairs. He gets to the living room and leans against the door frame, watching silently as he finds Ventus there, leaning against the window, staring outside, up at the moon no less.

Ventus stares angrily at the enlarged moon and he mutters softly, unintelligible to Roxas' ears. Ven looks away from the window and gasps, almost jumping, when he sees Roxas standing across the room. Ven blushes in embarrassment briefly, then he frowns and glares at Roxas, "What are you doing? I thought you were asleep."

"I could ask you the same, Ventus. What are you doing down here? Mom sent Nams, you, and I to bed almost three hours ago. It's a little past midnight." Roxas replies.

Ven groans, "I know what time it is, Rox. Go back to bed."

"Why? You're not." Roxas raises an eyebrow, "I am older than you, you know. You don't get to order me around, remember?"

Ven rolls his eyes, "Only by two minutes. That's not that much. And I can order around whoever I want."

Roxas shrugs, "Whatever you say, brother." Then he looks at Ven thoughtfully, "What were you planning to accomplish down here?"

"I don't even know anymore." Ventus sighs, "I just don't know what to do with _anything!_"

"Calm down, Ven." Roxas sighs and sits on the couch, motioning for Ven to sit with him, "Tell me what's on your mind. Besides your guilt for sending Sora off."

Ven sits beside him, then stares at him, "how... How did you know I felt guilty about that?"

"The same way I know Vanitas does." Roxas replies, shrugging, "I analyze."

Ven nods slowly, "Right. You analyze. That's creepy. How do you know exactly what I'm thinking about?"

"It's really not that hard, Ven. I just watch you. I watch everyone. I analyze you by watching your movements, the simple tilt of your head, the shift of your eyes. When you bite your lip. The nervous tapping of your fingers against your arm, or the table or arms of the furniture. I do the same with Namine and Vanitas. I did the same for Sora, too. Even our parents." Roxas replies plainly, "It's not that hard."

"But how exactly did you know I was guilty about Sora?" Ven asks.

Roxas sighs, "When you tend to think of things in the past that cause some kind of harm you bite your lip lightly and shift your eyes to the right, downwards. When you think of family members you tilt your head. So when i noticed you tilting your head and biting your lip, then shifting your eyes away from whoever was talking to you, or whoever you were listening to, I knew you were thinking of Sora, and you felt guilty or upset about him not being here, because we sent him away."

Ven stares at him, "Wow.."

"I told you, it's not that hard to figure out. I could tell you how I know Vanitas is upset about that same topic, too." Roxas states.

"Then do." Ven replies.

Roxas shrugs, "His is more complex, but still easy to figure. When he thinks of something that hurts him he narrows his eyes almost to slits and frowns, crossing his arms. When it involves a family member, he grimaces. It's hard for a normal person to figure out because he does most of that stuff all the time. It's just easy for me to figure it out, because I can differentiate his movements from his feelings. Not a lot of people can do that."

Ventus stares at him for a few minutes, "Roxas... You're something else.."

Roxas chuckles softly, "So I've been told."

Ven sighs, his voice whimpers, "Do you think we made the right choice?"

"Yes. Sora's the youngest, he would do better with more help." Roxas replies, rubbing Ven's back gently as tears well in Ven's eyes.

"Vanitas... Said he should have sent me instead... Because I'm too sheltered.." Ven fights against the tears.

Roxas sighs, "You are sheltered, but so was Sora. Hell, so are Vanitas, Namine, and I. We all are. He's just angry because he can't shake the feeling that everything is going to break. He's also upset that he wants to be left alone to figure things out and you and Namine keep trying to get him back. He needs time to adjust. Believe me, Ven, we all do."

Ven nods, wiping his eyes, "O-Okay.."

Roxas stands, "Come on, Twin, let's get some sleep."

Ven chuckles, grinning up at Roxas' using their old nickname for each other. Ven sighs and stands, "Yeah." They get back tot heir room and they lay down in their beds. Roxas closes his eyes and Ven's voice whispers to him, "Roxas?"

Roxas doesn't open his eyes, but he whispers back, "Yes?"

"Thanks." Ven replies.

Roxas smiles, "Don't mention it. Now go to sleep."

Roxas turns over and opens his eyes, staring at the moon with narrowed lids, _I wonder what we did to deserve this much hurt? What everyone in the world did? What greater power decided we were to hurt and die like this? I won't ever know._ He sighs and turns from the window and closes his eyes, listening to the soft, steady breathing of his already sleeping brother.


	13. June 9, 12

**Sunday, June 9 **

"Hey, Roxas, come look at this." Ven says, standing at the window, staring out at the sky.

Roxas walks up beside him, "What's up?"

Namine stands behind them, trying to see, but can't, "What is it? What is it?"

"The sky. It's getting so dark.." Ven replies, almost in a trance.

Roxas moves from the window and opens the door, going outside. Ven and Namine follow him out and the three stand in their driveway, watching the black clouds fill the sky, blocking out most of the light from the sun, and covering the moon completely.

Ven frowns, "Well there's one good thing about this. I don't have to stare at the stupid moon now."

"This isn't good. Not at all." Roxas says.

Namine shivers, "Is it colder than it used to be?"

Ven shrugs, "The temperature's been dropping these past few days."

"You didn't say anything?" Roxas raises an eyebrow at his twin.

"Didn't think to." Ven mutters, looking around as everything darkens around them.

"Yeah.." Roxas frowns, "We should get back inside."

They nod and follow Roxas back inside. Tifa comes into the living room with a confused look on her face, "Something wrong, kids?"

"The sky, it's getting so dark." Namine replies.

Tifa frowns, then calls, turning her head, "Cloud!"

Cloud emerges from the basement, "What?"

"The sky's covered in dark clouds." Namine says, "Ir's getting so dark outside!"

Cloud frowns., "I'll go check it out."

"What can you do about it?" Roxas asks, "Nature has to take it's course, duh. Nothing can be done."

Cloud's eyes narrow, a trait Vanitas picked up long ago, "Watch your mouth, Roxas."

Cloud ;eaves the house and Roxas frowns, "I was only stating the facts."

Tifa smiles softly at him, "Try watching your tone, honey. That might help."

He nods and goes up to his room. Ven looks at Namine and he frowns, "Things are going to get harder."

She nods, "I know."

**Thursday, June 12**

Ven was woken from sleep when something hits the roof. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. He yawns, "What time is it?"

He looks around but the room is so dark he can hardly see anything. He glances at the window near Roxas' bed and he gasps, "Is that... _Snow?!_"

He instantly moves from his bed and races to the window, staring out it, trying to see through the darkness. _It's so dark... _Another thump takes Ven's attention from the window. He squints up at the ceiling, trying to identify the noise when another and another startles him.

"What is that?!" he gasps.

Roxas stirs from his sleep, sitting up, "Ven? What's up? Go back to sleep.."

"Roxas!" Ven turns to him, "Roxas, it's snowing!"

Roxas shakes his head, "Impossible. It's June."

Ven frowns, "Roxas, look out the window for crying out loud!"

"Shh! Do you want to wake the entire house?" Roxas yawns, laying down, "Go back to sleep."

Ven growls and grips Roxas' shoulders and shakes his brother, "It's freaking snowing, Roxas!"

A few more thumps then a creak makes the boys silent. They both look up at the ceiling in union and Roxas blinks when a splash of water hits his face. He looks at Ven's confused face and his eyes widen as more water falls, on him, on Ven, even on parts of the bed. He gasps and throws himself from the bed, "Ven, move!"

Ven runs from the side of the bed just as the roof caves in, blasting both the boys with water and snow and debris from the roof. Roxas coughs, pushing most of the roof off him and shaking off the snow. He stands, shivering violently. He looks up at the hole in his roof. Watches he heavy snow fall into the room. He blinks, then looks around, "Ven? Ven!"

He coughs, shivering and calls out again, "Ven, can you hear me?!"

At that moment the door burst open and Cloud and Tifa are in the doorway. Tifa screams upon seeing the hole in the ceiling and the snow and debris covering Roxas' bed.

"Roxas?!" she cries.

Roxas turns, "I'm here, Mom.."

His eyes were wide and wild, _Where is Ven?! _

"Roxas, where's your brother?" Cloud turns to his son and Roxas coughs, shivering again.

"I dunno.." he whispers.

Another few thuds are heard above Roxas and Roxas and Cloud quickly pushes them both out of the room, "Go wake the kids, I'll find Ventus."

Tifa nods and runs down the hall, dragging a shivering Roxas behind her. A crash is heard, then a scream behind them and Roxas stops dead in his tracks. He turns back and calls out, "Dad! Ventus!"

Sitting on the floor in front of the room is Ven. He stares, wide eyed, into the room, which is now covered in snow and debris. The snow falls openly into the room, the roof having given out under the weight of so much snow. Tifa pulls Ven to his feet and Ven screams bloody murder. Vanitas comes from his room, eyes livid, "what the hell?!"

Roxas turns to Vanitas, "Dad's gone..."

Namine runs upstairs, "What's going one?!"

She sees the boy's room and gasps, "Was anyone hurt?!"

Roxas looks at her and repeats with a grimace, "Dad's gone..."


	14. June 13, 14

**Friday, June 13**

Tifa comes down the stairs, closing the stairwell door behind her. She sighs, "The upstairs is permanently off limits. Since Vanitas and I brought our beds down here last night we'll sleep in the living room. We're limited to three blankets. That's all I could gather up."

"It's fine." Vanitas says.

Ven noticed how tired his brother and mother seemed, and he could understand. They had just lost Cloud. Tried as hard as they could, they couldn't find him. Ven frowns, _Damn this house. Damn this world. How could we not see the snow? It must have been going on for a few days.. _He looks at Namine, who is drawing. He tilts his head and leans forward, trying to see past her arms. He gasps softly, "What are you...?"

She glances at him, still drawing, "Making reminders."

Vanitas snatches the sketch pad from her, frowning deeply, "Reminders, eh?"

His eyes narrow as he flips through her book, "These are all drawings of Sora and Dad."

She stands and snatches the book back from him, closing it and holding it to her chest, "Yeah, so?"

He looks at her, "Hm."

She glares at him, daring him to say something against her form of coping. And he does, "Drawing those we've lost isn't very productive."

She frowns, still glaring, "I won't forget a single thing! I need to draw as much as possible, so I won't forget a single detail!"

He groans softly, turning away from her, "Whatever floats your boat, Namine."

She sighs and sits down, opening her book and resumes drawing. Ven watches her, every gentle stroke of her pen. _She certainly is gifted_, he thought.

**Saturday, June 14 **

Ven walks around the house aimlessly, trying as hard as he can to keep his eyes away from the stairs, to keep his mind from wandering to what's up there. He frowns, staring at the food in the pantry, "We're going to be running low soon."

"Don't worry about it." Vanitas says, coming up behind him.

Ven turns and looks up at Vanitas, "Why not?"

"I'll keep us safe. Don't worry about it." Vanitas says.

Ven couldn't believe him, "You can't be serious.."

"I am." Vanitas glares at him, "Can't you just shut up and be good for awhile?"

Ven 's frown deepens, "That's rude. I wasn't even being rude to you. I'm just trying to figure things out."

"Well quit it. We have enough to deal with without you trying to conquer everything with your mind, Ven. You and Roxas drive me up the wall." Vanitas groans.

Ven narrows his eyes slightly, "Why? Because we're smarter than you?"

"You little-!" Vanitas grips Ven's collar and lifts him off the ground, "Say that again!"

"Go ahead, punch me!" Ven spat back.

"Boys!" Tifa runs into the kitchen, "Vanitas, stop! Put him down!"

"I'll put him down." Vanitas' eyes narrow more and he punches Ven across the face, dropping him.

Ven hits the ground hard, his head hitting the side of the counter. He groans and glares up at Vanitas, "I hate you!"

"Feeling's mutual." Vanitas growls, turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Boys!" Tifa says in desperation, trying to take control of the situation, "Vanitas, apologize to your brother!"

"No." Vanitas walks past her and sits in he recliner in the living room.

Namine looks at him and he stares back, "What?"

She looks back at her book and continues drawing. Vanitas rolls his eyes, "That's what I thought."

Tifa moves to help Ven off the floor but he shrugs her hand away and he stands, muttering, "I'm fine." and goes into the living room, sitting down between Namine and Roxas. Ven glances at Namine and she's drawing quickly. He didn't try to see which one she was drawing. He glances at Roxas and frowns. Roxas is staring out the window with a vacant expression. Ven opens his mouth to say something, but then thinks better of it and looks around, looking anywhere but at the stairs, or at Vanitas.


	15. June 16, 18

**Monday, June 16**

Tifa looks out the window as she makes the bed she shares with Namine. Her eyes soften sadly and she sighs, "I suck at this.."

"No, you don't." Ven says walking over to help her.

She looks at him, "Ventus.. How are you feeling today?"

He shrugs, "I'm okay."

She lets her eyes linger on the bruise that's still on his face from a few days ago. Ven notices her staring and turns away, trying to hide it, "What's going on, Mom?"

She stands straight, sighing again, "I really don't know, Ven. I try to keep everything normal but it's so hard.. I've lost Cloud, we all have.. Vanitas is just so angry, I don't know what to do with him anymore, I can't make him calm again," her eyes rest on the window, "Look at him, Ven. He's been out there chopping trees for two days now, for hours on in."

"He's so aggressive." Ven mutters, "He's always had temper problems."

"It's never been this bad," Tifa looks from the window and over to Namine, who's in the kitchen drawing furiously, "Look at her.. The poor girl spends all her time drawing. I swear that's all she does.. She never takes breaks anymore.."

Ven looks at Namine with sad eyes, "Yeah.. I know.."

Tifa turns to Roxas, who's still on the couch staring out the window, "Roxas.. He doesn't respond anymore. All he does is sit there and stare at the sky.. Like he can somehow make things back the way they were.."

Ven looks at his brother, "We all have to wish for something. Roxas... He's breaking. I think we all are in one way or another."

Tifa starts crying and Ven turns to her instantly, "Mom.."

"I can't help but to think this is my fault.. I can't keep you kids together, I can't keep you happy.. I'm a failure as a mother.." she says.

Ven gasps, "Mom, you're wrong!" and he hugs her, "We all need you so much.."

She wipes her face with one hand and hugs him back with the other, "Ven.. You're the only one who seems... to be okay..."

Ven laughs and pulls back, "I'm not," he bites his lip, then laughs again, shaking slightly, "Someone has to be in control, right? I just... It should be me this time. Vanitas.. He can't do it.."

Tifa hugs him again, "Ventus, it's okay to grieve."

Ven laughs again, holding his mother, "Not all the time, Mom. Not all the time.."

**Wednesday, June 18 **

"Roxas..?" Ven rests a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas doesn't stir, he stays sitting still, staring at the ever grey sky. Ven frowns slightly and shakes his brother, "Roxas!"

Roxas blinks a couple times, rapidly, then turns to Ven, frowning, "What?"

Ven lets him go, "Are you okay?"

Roxas mimics Ven's frown, "No, duh."

Ven sighs, "Roxas, what's going on with you? Please, you can't shut us out."

"I have to. I can't deal with it. I have to get away some how. I can't be here, where the reminder of what I did is everywhere, on everyone's face, even yours, and even mine." Roxas replies, "I have to get out, I can't take it." Roxas replies.

"Take what?" Ven asks.

"It's my fault Dad is dead. If I had just listened to you none of this-" Roxas was cut off by Ven, "Shut up! Dad's death is not your fault! It was an accident!"

Roxas frowns, "But if I had just listened.."

"Shut up!" Ven shakes him, "Just shut up!"

Roxas stares at his brother, "Ventus.."

"This isn't your fault, you did what you could. You don't think I don't feel at least a little at fault? Dad died trying to save me. But it's not my fault either. Roxas, you can't zone out on us, we're going to need you." Ven replies.

Roxas nods, whimpering softly, "Okay.. Okay.."

Ven hugs him, "We'll always need you."

Roxas hugs him back then lets go, smiling softly, "Thanks, Ven."

"You can still zone out, just not so much." Ven says.

Roxas chuckles, "Got it."

Tifa comes into the room, "Can one of you go get Vanitas to come in. It's snowing pretty hard out there."

Namine jumps up, "I'll do it!" and runs outside.

Tifa gasps, "Wait, Namine, stop!"

Namine ventures out into the yard and coughs, shivering, the snow blinding her, "Vanitas!" she calls, but the wind takes her voice away.

"Vanitas!" she tries again.

She coughs and moves forward, trying to stay upright as the wind tries to knock her down, "Vanitas, where are you?!"

She continues to move around, having no idea of her surroundings. She steps into a hole and yells as she falls down. She yells and cries, "Vanitas!"

She moves from the hole and tries to stand but falls back down. Vanitas finds her and lifts her up, "What are you doing?!"

She shivers, "I came to get you.."

He frowns, "Don't be stupid," and takes her back inside. He lays her on the recliner and puts a blanket over her, "Nami, you're freezing.."

She shivers, "I fell down.. Vani, I can't move my foot.."

Ven gasps softly, "Which one?"

Vanitas moves the blanket from her legs and takes off her shoes. She whimpers as he does and he lits her right foot lightly, "This one?"

"Y-yeah.." she whimpers.

He frowns, "Mom, I think her ankle is broken." He pulls her sock off and her foot is bruised. He covers her again and puts a pillow behind her head, "Mom?"

Tifa blinks, just staring at them. Vanitas growls, "Mom!"

She yelps and looks at him, "Y-yes?"

"I think Namine's ankle is broken. She needs a doctor." Vanitas says.

Tifa nods, "Yes.. Okay, I'll see if I can find one in town. I'll be back by tomorrow by the latest."

She leaves the house and the boys listen to the car's engine start. Tifa drives from the house, but she can't see anything and the car keeps drifting the the side and she jerks the wheel to make it straight again, "Come on!"

The car swerves and rolls off the hill. Tifa screams as the car flips over a few times and finally stops as it hits a tree. Tifa's head slams against the steering wheel, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Namine coughs violently and Vanitas tucks the blanket around her, "Ven, can we spare our blanket as well? She's getting sick.."

Ven nods and hands Vanitas the blanket the three boys share. Vanitas tucks it around his baby sister as well, "It'll be okay. Mom'll get the doctor and you'll be okay."

Namine nods, still coughing and she falls asleep minutes later. Vanitas sighs and leans back, "This isn't good. We can' afford an illness.."

"Tell me about it.." Ven mutters, and he looks at Roxas and his eyes sadden as he realizes Roxas has zoned out again.


	16. June 21, 23

**Saturday, June 21 **

"How are you feeling this morning, Nami?" Ven asks softly, sitting on the floor beside the recliner where Namine's lying.

she smiles softly and coughs lightly, "I'm okay.."

He nods, "Good. You just work on recovering."

He smiles and stands, walking into the kitchen. He stands there, out of Namine's sight and listens to her violent coughs. He frowns, _She's hiding how sick she really is from me. She's only getting worse it seems.. _Vanitas comes downstairs and walks past Ventus, over to the pantry.

"Making food for Namine?" Ven asks.

"What's it to you?" Vanitas replies.

Ventus frowns, "You don't have to be rude, a simple 'yes' would work just fine."

Vanitas rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Go do your chores or something."

Ven crosses his arms, "What's your problem, Vanitas? I haven't done anything to you and you're treating me like the Black Plague!"

"Just shut up!" Vanitas turns to Ven with narrowed hateful eyes, "Don't you ever shut up?!"

"Why should I?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Ven retorts.

Vanitas growls, "Are you so sure of that?"

Ven narrows his eyes cautiously, "What... Are you trying to say...?"

"I can name a few things that are your fault." Vanitas says, smirking slightly, "Don't you pretend you don't know."

"What are you talking about?!" Ven growls.

"You let Dad take the fall for you! You let Namine run out into the snow! It's your fault we're suffering!" Vanitas says.

Ven gasps, "No, you're wrong!"

"Am I? You know it's true!" Vanitas replies.

Ven covers his ears, shaking his head, "No! _No!_" He shuts his eyes, "You're lying!"

"You know I'm right!" Vanitas says, walking up to him and yanking his hands down, "You _know_ it!"

Ven whimpers, looking away from Vanitas, "You're a liar. None of this is my fault!"

_"Vanitas, let him go!"_

Vanitas instantly drops Ven's wrists, "Namine, get back in the living room."

She coughs violently and leans against the door frame, keeping her broken foot from touching the ground, but keeps her ground, "No."

"Namine!" Ven gasps, looking at her.

"You can't blame everything on him! You need to..." she coughs and shivers, "...to calm...down..."

She sways then falls down.

"_Namine!_" Ven gasps, moving to catch her but Vanitas beats him to it.

Vanitas lifts Namine and glares at Ven, "Get out of my sight."

Ven glares back at Vanitas as Vanitas carries Namine back to the recliner and covers her up again. Ven turns from them and runs into the basement, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walks about, looking around at the boxes his parents left down there for when their food upstairs ran out. He frowns, "I don't know what to do anymore... Everything... It can't be my fault... It can't be. I _can't_."

**Monday, June 23 **

Roxas knocks on the basement door, "Ven?"

Ven looks at the door from where he sits on the steps a foot away.

"Are you going to come out today?" Roxas asks.

Ven leans against the wall and closes his eyes, _Not today, Roxas. Not tomorrow either... I'm not welcome up there. _Roxas sighs and leaves the kitchen. He sits on the bed he shares with Vanitas and Ven and glares at Vanitas, who's standing by Namine, talking softly to her while she sleeps. Vanitas moves and meets Roxas' eyes, "What?"

"Apologize to Ventus. What you were doing the other day was horrible. Why are you so mean to him?" Roxas replies.

Vanitas leans against the wall, "I won't apologize, i have nothing to be sorry for."

Vanitas goes outside, leaving the rest of Roxas' question unanswered. Roxas sighs, looking at Namine, "You've been sleeping since yesterday evening... When are you going to wake up...?"


	17. June 24, 25, 26

**Tuesday, June 24 **

"Mom's been gone awhile.." Roxas mutters, laying on his bed with Ven and Vanitas beside him, both boys looking away from Roxas, so they don't have to see each other. Roxas frowns, "Do you think she's okay?"

"Mom's strong. I'm sure she'll be back with a doctor by tomorrow." Vanitas snaps, "Now to go sleep."

Ventus remains silent, and Roxas wonders slightly if Ven is asleep. _Probably not,_ Roxas thought, yawning. He then, too, settled down for sleep. But just before he could allow himself to doze off, he sits up and faces Namine. Namine is asleep, but her appearance shakes him. She's pale and it seems as if she's barely breathing, but still violent coughs rack her body. Roxas shivers and lays down, facing Ven's back, trying not to look at Namine, _Mom.. Hurry. _

**Wednesday, June 25 **

"It's been about a week since Mom left. I'm going to go out to find her. You two stay with Namine." Vanitas announces.

Ven frowns, "You expect to make it to town all alone?"

"Yes, what of it? Think you should come with me? Stay here!" Vanitas snaps.

Ven's frown deepens but he says no more. Roxas is standing by Namine, examining her. He frowns, She doesn't have much time left. She won't make it until Vanitas gets back.. He then turns to Vanitas, "How long to you think you'll be gone?"

Vanitas closes his eyes and crosses his arms, a trademark sign he's thinking, one Sora had adapted years ago. Seeing that position made Roxas remember Sora, and it hurt. Vanitas drops his arms and opens his eyes, "Three days. I'll be back in three days."

Roxas nods slowly, She definitely won't make it that long.

"What if Namine doesn't last that long..?" Ven asks quietly.

Vanitas puts his dark gaze on Ven, "Then you'll have another murder to atone to, won't you, Ven?"

Ven looks away from him, "Just go already."

And Vanitas did. Ven sighs, "He hates me so much.."

"No, he just needed someone to blame other than himself." Roxas replied, "He is strong, and can't take hurt, so he preys on the weak."

Ven groans, "Well I want him to stop, none of this is my fault!"

Roxas nods, "I know. He knows. I'm sure it'll stop soon. He has to realize he's not the only one who's hurting."

**Thursday, June 26 **

"Ventus.." Roxas shakes Ven early in the morning, trying to wake him, "Ventus, get up."

Ven groans and rolls over to face his brother, "What?"

Roxas pulls Ven up until they're both standing. They walk over to where Namine is and Roxas takes in a shaky breath, "She's dead. I just woke up a few minutes ago because I go too cold to sleep. I decided to see if she was hungry or anything, but she wasn't breathing anymore. She hadn't woken in three days, and now she's lost to us forever."

Ven stares at his little sister and he bites his lip, "Vanitas is going to kill me."

Roxas frowns, "No. He can't blame you for this, I won't let him."

Ven sighs and lays down again, covering up, "We'll deal with her later. Cover her up and take her over the hill. We'll leave her by the water. She liked it there."

Roxas lies with him, "Yeah.."

* * *

The twins sat on their bed, staring at the empty recliner. Ven looks away from it and Roxas stares at it with clouded eyes. Ven looks at his brother and hugs him, "What are you thinking?"

"That I should have tried harder for her.." Roxas replies.

Ven frowns, "Don't. This isn't your fault either, Roxas. If it's anything's fault, it's that damned moon!"

Roxas sighs, "You're right. But it doesn't stop the pain."

Ven closes his eyes, "I know."


End file.
